Mulher Possessiva
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Aquela kunoichi o atraía como um imã e ele não queria se afastar. Afinal, quem era ele pra dizer que ela não era sua dona? Songfic.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, nunca pertenceu e nem vai pertencer. Enfim, só peguei meu casal favorito emprestado por algumas linhas.  
A música é Closer, do Ne-yo, e ela também não me pertence (novidade). Não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com essa fic, só me divertir um pouquinho (já que o Kishimoto não ajuda e não junta os dois logo – se bem que eu já me contentei um pouquinho com o final do 75).

Outra songfic. Parece que a dona coelha aqui não consegue escrever sem enfiar uma música no meio. Ah, mas a vida é tão mais feliz com música!Tive a idéia de usar essa assistindo ao TVZ, daí acabei prestando atenção na letra, liguei uma coisa á outra e o resultado é isso aí.

**AVISO**: Contém insinuações e referências a sexo, mas nada muito grave, e por isso o rating é T. Tem algumas situações clichê que também tem em outras fics, mas levando-se em conta o casal e a tentativa de se manter fiel ao manga, dá nisso mesmo. Ela é fic 'irmãzinha' da minha outra fic, "Exposta", mas uma não tem nenhuma relação com a outra, só a fórmula é parecida, sendo que aquela enfoca mais a Temari e essa o Shikamaru. E também parece que eu consigo tornar romântico tudo o que eu escrevo, se eu escrever horror fic vai ficar meloso no fim, tenho certeza! Essa tá mais safadinha, mas ainda assim romântica, não era bem a minha intenção inicial, mas foi isso. Ah é culpa do casal, eles são perfeitos! *o*

A letra da música está em itálico e negrito, a tradução em itálico.

**Enjoy!** (?)

* * *

**T**_**urn the lights off in this place**__  
Apague a luz desse lugar  
__**And she shines just like a star**__  
E ela brilha como uma estrela  
__**And I swear I know her face**__  
E eu juro que conheço seu rosto  
__**I just don't know who you are**__  
Mas não sei quem você é_

Shikamaru estava sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, girando uma peça do tabuleiro de shogi entre os dedos enquanto observava a figura adormecida em sua cama. A luz da lua entrava pela janela e banhava a loira, que estava deitada de bruços e coberta pelo lençol apenas dos quadris para baixo, iluminando sua pele e fazendo com que parecesse que ela tinha luz própria. Ele suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo desgrenhado, que na pressa ele tinha esquecido de soltar, pensando que sabia que assim que ele teve a brilhante idéia de levá-la para a casa dele para que pudessem terminar os relatórios do exame chuunin e se livrarem logo do serviço burocrático, alguma coisa mudaria. Sorriu preguiçoso, ele dificilmente se enganava.

Depois de duas horas de silêncio tenso, interrompido apenas por frases polidas como "Nara, me passe essa pasta" ou "Temari-san, me empreste aquele lápis", ele começou a se sentir extremamente afetado pela presença dela. Sempre se sentiu atraído pela Kunoichi de Suna, apesar de não admitir nem para o melhor amigo. Ela era a única que conseguia conversar com ele de igual para igual, ela o surpreendia e o tirava do sério com seu humor ferino; e naquela noite cada gesto dela parecia ter sido pensado unicamente para provocá-lo.

Ele começou a observá-la pelos cantos dos olhos, pensando em como ainda não tinha percebido que o perfume dela era embriagante e que ela estava com um decote mais baixo que o normal. Correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, demorando-se na perna, que estava discretamente exposta pela abertura do quimono preto, e voltou a olhar o que estava fazendo, enquanto pensava o quão problemático seria perder o controle.

Completou mais alguns relatórios e se pegou olhando-a de novo, seu olhar dessa vez ficou preso nos lábios dela, que eram mordiscados distraidamente enquanto ela escrevia. Então aqueles olhos verdes levantaram-se para ele, pegando-o em flagrante. Shikamaru desviou o olhar rapidamente e fingiu voltar a escrever, mas sabia que aquela problemática não deixaria barato.

- Algum problema, idiota?

- Nenhum. - ele respondeu casualmente, enquanto observava que tinha quebrado a ponta o lápis com o qual fingia escrever.

Ela pareceu se contentar com a resposta, já que se limitou a olhá-lo desconfiada, e ele então pegou outro lápis e tentou voltar aos relatórios. Mas segundos depois seus olhos se voltaram para ela novamente. Temari colocou o lápis dela na mesa e se espreguiçou, esticando os braços para trás e projetando os seios para frente, enquanto Shikamaru corria os olhos ávidos pelo colo bronzeado da loira. Ela apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e o queixo com a outra, olhando-o diretamente enquanto tamborilava os dedos. Ele voltou a baixar os olhos para o papel á sua frente, tentando ignorar a pessoa sentada ao seu lado, mas a pessoa em questão não poderia ser facilmente ignorada.

- Shikamaru? - ela chamou com um tom de voz suave, que soou extremamente sensual para ele. Sem olhá-la, ele murmurou distraidamente um 'hn?' e percebeu que ela parecia ainda mais próxima. Arriscou um olhar de soslaio e viu o meio-sorriso em seu rosto e o desafio brilhando nos olhos da kunoichi, o que mandou calafrios pela espinha dele. Virou a cabeça e olhou-a diretamente enquanto a princesa do vento cruzava os braços.

- Espero que você não fique só olhando, chorão.

Ele ficou paralisado por um momento, seu cérebro girando loucamente enquanto tentava processar a mensagem. Ela realmente tinha dito aquilo? A jounnin ficou séria e se encostou na cadeira, a expectativa refletida no rosto. Shikamaru colocou o lápis lentamente na mesa, olhando-a cuidadosamente, tentando descobrir se era algum joguinho. Quando percebeu que não, praticamente pulou da cadeira e puxou-a para si, esmagando os lábios dela contra os dele.

Ele riu distraído enquanto se lembrava do que havia acontecido poucas horas atrás. Problemática, tinha que fazer as coisas daquela maneira ao invés de simplesmente dizer que também o queria?

_**Turn the music up in here**__  
Aumente a música aqui  
__**I still hear her loud and clear**__  
E eu ainda a ouço claramente  
__**Like she's right there in my ear**__  
Como se ela estivesse perto do meu ouvido  
__**Telling me that she wants**__  
Dizendo que ela quer  
__**To own me**__  
Me possuir  
__**To control me**__  
Me controlar  
__**Come closer**__  
Chegue mais perto._

Ela se mexeu ainda adormecida, e virou-se na cama, expondo grande parte do corpo nu mal coberto pelos lençóis ao olhar do Nara. Ele percorreu com os olhos caminhos que havia percorrido com as mãos, e desejou que ela não estivesse dormindo.

Ele poderia ficar olhando para ela pelo resto de sua vida, ela era linda, cada curva do corpo dela parecia ter sido esculpida; e o mais intrigante é que parecia ter sido esculpida _para ele. _Não havia nada nela que o desagradasse, ele gostava de tudo: desde os cabelos loiros, surpreendentemente macios apesar de estarem quase sempre presos naquele penteado tão peculiar, até as cicatrizes de batalha que ela tinha em um dos braços, passando pela cintura fina e as pernas torneadas pela vida difícil de kunoichi. Gostava quando ela mandava nele, do sarcasmo e da autoconfiança, da voz dela, tão diferente da esganiçada das meninas da idade dele, dos silêncios que dividiam e da forma como trabalhavam em equipe. Ele até gostava daquela maldita personalidade problemática dela, que era um contraste berrante com a dele. E descobriu naquela noite que gostava ainda mais da paixão com a qual ela havia feito amor com ele, maior até do que aquela que ela demonstrava durante uma luta, se é que aquilo era possível.

Sentiu-se inseguro e cansado, pensando no que faria quando ela acordasse. Temari não era fácil, e depois de conhecê-la por tanto tempo sabia que podia esperar qualquer reação dela, e temia que fosse a mais problemática. Ela se mexeu novamente, fazendo com que o lençol deslizasse até seus tornozelos e Shikamaru abafou um gemido de frustração, levantando-se em seguida. Vestiu a calça que estava jogada no chão, colocou a peça de shogi de volta no tabuleiro e foi para a sala, pois se continuasse a observando só iria conseguir pensar no que gostaria de fazer com ela naquele momento, e não no que faria caso precisasse amansar a fera.

Ele deitou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos. Não tinha sono, apesar do avançado da hora, e repassava mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o momento em que ela tinha entrado na vida dele, chegando á uma conclusão óbvia depois de pouco tempo de análise: tinha se apaixonado por ela em algum momento, mas não conseguia se lembrar precisamente quando. O fato era que amava a kunoichi de Suna, a desejava e droga, precisava dela. Suspirou cansado: sentimentos problemáticos.

Ouviu passos na escada e abriu os olhos, vendo Temari descer os degraus lentamente, enrolada no lençol que segurava com uma das mãos. Ela parou quando o viu e apoiou-se no corrimão, os olhos dela brilharam na escuridão e sua voz soou autoritária:

- Volte para a cama, preguiçoso. Não vou ficar sozinha lá.

Shikamaru sorriu levemente e se levantou, seguindo-a até o quarto. Kami-sama, como ele conseguiria dizer não?

_**And I just can't pull myself away**__  
E eu não consigo me afastar  
__**Under the spell I can't break**__  
Não consigo quebrar o feitiço dela  
__**I just can't stop**__  
Não posso parar  
__**And I just can't bring myself no way**__  
E eu não posso me afastar de maneira alguma  
__**But I don't want to escape**__  
Mas não quero escapar  
__**I just can't stop**__  
Eu não posso parar_

Ele acordou com o barulho do chuveiro e se sentou na cama, olhando para o relógio em cima do criado mudo, calculando que três horas haviam se passado desde que ele havia checado pela última vez. A tempestuosa loira havia o mantido acordado quase que a noite toda. Esfregou os olhos e sentiu a cabeça pesada; não era o suficiente para ele, e o pior era que dentro de uma hora ele teria que levar a representante de Suna para avaliar os locais da primeira fase do exame.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente, observando o peito repleto de marcas vermelhas, os braços arranhados e suspeitou que suas costas estivessem na mesma situação, se não pior, mas não pôde conter um a calça e a camiseta de mangas compridas saindo depois em direção à cozinha, já que teria que esperar que Temari saísse do banheiro para que ele pudesse tomar banho. Preparou chá e arrumou a mesa para duas pessoas, ajeitando bolinhos de arroz e outras guloseimas em badejas de bambu (N/A: não faço IDÉIA do que japoneses comem no café da manhã) e suspirando em seguida, pensando porque estava se esmerando tanto na arrumação da mesa.

Sentou-se e segundos depois Temari apareceu na porta, usando o mesmo quimono preto da noite anterior, com os cabelos molhados soltos pelos ombros. Ele a observou, ainda achando difícil acreditar que ela tinha passado a noite com ele. A kunoichi tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, e ele voltou a sentir receio de que ela explodisse em acusações e xingamentos. Porque ele teve que se envolver logo com ela, a maior problemática que ele conhecia?

- Chá?

- Ohayo pra você também – ela alfinetou enquanto se sentava. Shikamaru limitou-se a sorrir levemente enquanto a servia com o chá.

Comeram em silêncio. Shikamaru tentava não olhar para ela, muito menos tocá-la, ambos tentando entender o porquê daquilo agora. Ele então terminou de comer e se levantou.

- Vou tomar banho, depois vou te levar para avaliação dos locais da primeira fase do exame chuunin.

- Uhum – ela respondeu distraída com o bolinho que comia.

Ele tomou banho enquanto deixava o pensamento vagar pelos compromissos do dia, sua classe de genins, e principalmente na mulher que estava lá embaixo. Estava agindo daquela maneira distante pura e simplesmente porque não sabia o que esperar dela. Desligou o chuveiro cansado, enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi para o quarto se trocar. Ao sair do banheiro, entretanto, congelou-se na porta: Temari estava sentada na cama dele, pernas cruzadas, expressão desconfiada no rosto. Quando o viu ela se levantou e aproximou-se lentamente.

- Está me evitando, Shikamaru?

O gênio de Konoha suspirou, enquanto Temari passeava as mãos pelo peito nu dele. O suspiro foi de alívio, por perceber que ela não queria matá-lo pela noite anterior. Sorriu de lado.

- Não...

- Que bom – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele, beijando-o calorosamente em seguida.

Antes que ele pudesse abraçá-la ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele, descendo para o peito, explorando toda a área com os lábios, a língua e os dentes. Shikamaru abafou um gemido enquanto ela descia ainda mais as carícias, parando no nó da toalha que ele usava nos quadris. Ela segurou a toalha e se levantou sorrindo, virando-o num movimento rápido e jogando-o na cama.

- Agora se troque, preguiçoso, que nós temos um compromisso.

Shikamaru observou-a atônito enquanto ela piscava para ele e saía do quarto, deixando-o daquelejeito. Ele se levantou e foi para o armário se vestir, murmurando para si mesmo.

- Feh, que saco. Não posso confiar em mim quando estou perto dela…

_  
__**I can feel her on my skin**__  
Eu posso senti-la na minha pele  
__**I can taste her on my tongue**__  
Eu sinto o gosto dela na minha língua  
__**She's the sweetest taste I've seen**__  
Ela tem o gosto mais doce que já conheci  
__**The more I get the more I want**__  
Quanto mais eu tenho, mais eu quero  
__**She wants to own me**__  
Ela quer ser minha dona  
__**Come closer**__  
Chegue mais perto  
__**She says "come closer"**__  
Ela diz "chegue mais perto"_

Depois de ter levado Temari para o hotel para que ela se trocasse, e em seguida para inspeção dos locais de prova, os compromissos do dia tinham se mostrado uma tortura. A inspeção foi rápida, sem maiores problemas, e depois eles foram se encontrar com Ibiki e os outros examinadores para almoçar e discutir eventuais detalhes. Estavam numa longa mesa, Temari á frente dele, e Shikamaru agradecia aos céus por Kotetsu, sentado á seu lado, estar muito distraído com o que comia para notar o que a kunoichi de Suna estava fazendo com ele. Já Genma, sentado á sua esquerda, lhe lançava olhares desconfiados de tempos em tempos, estranhando a inquietação do Nara.

Shikamaru tentava manter a expressão de tédio impassível no rosto, enquanto Temari subia o pé delicado pela perna dele, por dentro da calça. Ela então passou a subir o pé por fora da calça, indo sorrateiramente até a parte interna da coxa dele, fazendo com que ele derrubasse o chá que tomava.

- Choukso.

- Caramba Nara, o que é que você tem hoje? – ela sorriu cínica enquanto ele secava a mesa com o guardanapo. – Não dormiu o suficiente essa noite?

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando ouviu a insinuação, que ela bem sabia que era verdade, e que era _ela _a culpada_, _enquanto ela continuava rindo.

- Só pode ter sido isso – Anko comentou, olhando-o com o cenho franzido. – Preste mais atenção, Shikamaru, deixe pra dormir em casa.

- Tsc, problemático.

Temari lhe piscou discretamente e ele revirou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente muito cansado. Só ela conseguia provocá-lo daquele jeito e ele não conseguia escapar dela, de seus sorrisos enviesados e sarcasmo afiado. Kami-sama sabia o quanto ele evitava discutir com mulheres, até mesmo falar com elas mais que o necessário, mas com ela a história era outra. O problema era que ele não queria ficar longe dela, não queria fugir. Pelo resto do almoço evitou olhá-la, mas só conseguia pensar na princesa da areia.

Tiveram o resto da tarde de folga, e por mais que ele quisesse gastar esse tempo vendo nuvens ou cochilando, antes de ter que preencher mais uma pilha interminável de relatórios, se viu levando Temari pelo mercado de Konoha, já que ela queria comprar algumas coisas. Depois de zanzarem por um tempo entre as lojas, sempre mantendo uma distância segura um do outro, acabaram numa loja de presentes. Enquanto ela passeava entre as prateleiras, Shikamaru ficou encostado em uma das paredes, observando-a: cada gesto dela denunciava que não era seguro se meter a engraçadinho com ela, e ainda assim ela lhe pareceu terrivelmente bonita. Ele suspirou e olhou ao redor, vendo uma moça de cabelos escuros e maneiras humildes, com a cabeça baixa, pagando suas compras. Porque ele não podia ter se interessado por uma moça como aquela? Quietinha, inofensiva. A moça olhou para ele e lhe dirigiu um sorriso tímido, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Temari se materializou ao lado dele, olhando a outra com fúria assassina, fazendo com que ela saísse quase correndo da loja.

A loira então o puxou pelo colete até o fundo da loja, e Shikamaru por um instante temeu por sua vida, apesar de não ter feito nada. Ela o jogou contra uma parede.

- Essa mulherada de Konoha não tem jeito! Te deixo um minuto sozinho e já caem matando! Preciso vigiar melhor o que é meu...

Shikamaru arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Vigiar melhor o que é seu?

Ela sorriu debochada

-Claro – ela roçou os lábios nos dele e passou a beijar sua orelha, ainda segurando-o pelo colete com uma das mãos, enquanto dirigia a outra para parte mais vulnerável da masculinidade dele. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Quantos homens você acha que tentaram colocar as mãos em mim sem se tornarem malditos eunucos? – ela sussurrou e depois afastou o rosto para encará-lo.

Shikamaru a olhou sem saber o que responder, a pergunta refletida em seus olhos escuros. Temari sorriu.

- Só você, idiota...

Ele arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ele tinha pensado que... bem, não importava. Ele havia percebido na noite anterior, mas ainda assim achou que tinha se atrapalhado bem mais que ela. O fato era que uma mulher como ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse. E isso então queria dizer que ela também gostava dele, afinal de contas. Sorriu de lado, abraçando-a pela cintura e ela continuou.

- Porque você acha que justo eu fui te salvar daquela flautista esquisita do som? Ninguém – ela enfatizou bastante a palavra, a expressão subitamente séria – ninguém ameaça o meu homem sem sofrer as conseqüências.

Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, enquanto Shikamaru considerava se deveria se sentir confortável com o fato de ser 'propriedade' de alguém. Se bem que ele não se importava muito, porque afinal de contas era propriedade daquela loira problemática, e sabia que por menos que ela tivesse mencionado, ela era dele também. Troca justa, ele diria. Antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo ela se afastou.

- Se bem que naquela época você não passava de um bebê chorão... acho que não passa ainda.

- Quando é que você vai se esquecer disso? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Bom, bebê chorão ou não – ela disse, ignorando a pergunta, com aquele sorriso assustador no rosto – Você é meu, Nara Shikamaru.

Ele fez uma cara cansada e ela voltou a dirigir a mão para as partes sensíveis dele, apertando de leve, arrancando um "Droga, Temari!" dele.

- Certo? – ela riu

Ele olhou para ela, aquele sorriso hipnotizante, e suspirou sonoramente. Pra que negar a verdade?

- Sou seu, problemática.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**__  
E eu não consigo me afastar  
__**Under the spell I can't break**__  
Não posso quebrar o feitiço dela  
__**I just can't stop**__  
Não posso parar  
__**And I just can't bring myself no way**__  
Eu não posso me afastar de maneira nenhuma  
__**But I don't want to escape**__  
Mas eu não quero escapar  
__**I just can't stop**__  
Não posso parar**  
I just can't stop nooooo**__  
Não posso parar, nãooo._

Já era noite e eles estavam no quarto do hotel em que Temari estava hospedada. Shikamaru olhou para a pilha de pergaminhos e relatórios em cima da escrivaninha, sentindo-se cansado só de olhar para eles. Pelo menos tinham terminado a papelada dessa vez. Ajeitou melhor os travesseiros atrás de si, se movendo com cuidado para não acordar Temari, que estava deitada sobre ele. Ela se mexeu um pouco, se aconchegando melhor ao peito dele, e Shikamaru a abraçou, tirando o cabelo que caía sobre a testa dela.

Olhou para o relógio: 2:15 da manhã. Pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha cansado a kunoichi em seus braços o suficiente para poder dormir mais que na noite anterior, afinal eles só tinham compromissos á partir das 9:00. Sorriu sozinho, depositou um beijo na testa de Temari e fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo: ela era a coisa mais problemática com que ele jamais sonhou em lidar, e ele realmente não se importava em dormir pouco se o motivo que o mantinha acordado era ela.

A última coisa que pensou antes de adormecer foi que ele era um cara que queria uma vida simples, com uma mulher nem bonita nem feia e nada muito problemático ou cansativo; ele havia se tornado ninja por causa disso. Agora estava satisfeito com a decisão, pois se não tivesse seguido os passos de seus pais, nunca teria encontrado Temari. Fazer uma pequena mudança nos planos que ele traçou quando era criança para encaixar aquela mulher que virava sua vida de cabeça para baixo não seria, absolutamente, problema algum.

* * *

N/A: Também reformulada pra melhorar o visual, hauisasa. =D

Aperte o 'GO' e faça um coelho feliz! Ou não aperte o botão e sofra as conseqüências na páscoa! MWAHAHAHA!!


End file.
